Busted
by A Charmed Vampire
Summary: Kara Danvers is worried about coming out to her not girlfriend Lena Luthor about the Supergirl thing. She's worried about how the Luthor will take it. But if she wants more, she'll need to come clean eventually. She just hadn't realized how soon it would happen. And how it would come about.
1. Busted

**Busted  
** **SuperCorp  
** **Oneshot  
** **Rating: T**

Sometimes Kara Danvers absolutely hated being Supergirl. Ultimately, she would always love the feeling of saving people with her powers. She loved being able to _help_ people. But when a Fort Rozz alien got loose, she was always called in by the DEO to help. And of course, one would have to escape during her date.

Kara had apologized profusely to Lena for having to leave. "I'm so sorry I keep skipping out Lena. I… just.. My sister is going through a rough patch. I promise I'll make it up to you?" Kara blurted out after she returned from her call. She made Alex at least let her have two minutes to make up a good excuse. Lena, to her credit, just gave Kara that wide smile that always made the Kryptonian's stomach flutter and heart beat increase.

"Go Kara. It's alright. I understand. You're a good sister. We'll continue this later?" Kara nodded furiously.

"Yes! Don't think you're getting rid of me that easily." The pair laughed.

"Call me later?" Lena asked and Kara nodded affirmatively.

"Of course." Kara leaned in and captured Lena's lips briefly. Kara would never get used to kissing Lena Luthor. But maybe that was a good thing. Kara pulled away because she knew if she pushed it any further, Alex was going to kill her for being late. And possibly letting the escapee get away. Besides, the sooner she took care of this, the sooner she'd be able to talk to Lena again.

"I'm sorry." Kara apologized again before scampering off. On her way out of the building, she heard Lena whisper to herself, "I hope she's okay." Kara frowned slightly, but didn't have time to give it much thought as she shed her clothes and took off towards the DEO.

* * *

It only took Kara, with the help of the DEO, a couple of hours to apprehend and lock up the escaped alien. Once everything had been secured, Kara was in a hurry to rush off. "Alex, are we done here?" She asked her sister impatiently. Alex gave her superpowered sister a knowing look.

"Eager to get back to your girlfriend, huh?" Kara blushed.

"She's not my girlfriend." The blonde insisted. Alex just smirked.

"Yet." She teased. Kara just rolled her eyes and groaned. Truth be told, she really hoped that the two would eventually take that step. Into labeling their relationship. But for now, Kara knew it would be difficult. Kara was keeping half her life from the CEO. And that wasn't conducive to a healthy relationship. It wasn't that she didn't trust Lena. She trusted her with her life. But Kara had no idea how to approach it.

And if she was honest, she was worried it would affect how Lena saw her. She knew that Lena wasn't as anti-alien as her family; mostly her brother Lex. But Kara couldn't get the alien detecting device out of her mind. It was unfair of her to judge Lena on the gadget, though. After a long talk with Alex, she came to understand Lena's point of view. And while she didn't agree with it personally, she felt a little sympathetic to the CEO. Her sister was right, there are bad aliens out there. And it had only been recently that the humans were aware of their existence and having to deal with that in the only way they knew how. It was a process for everyone.

But Kara knew, if she wanted something more out of Lena, she would have to come clean. 'But not today.' Kara thought to herself.

"You've got your thinking face on again Kara, what is it?" Alex prompted. Kara turned her head to look at her sister, contemplating on confiding in her. Alex had been surprisingly supportive of her choice to go out on a few dates with Lena Luthor. She thought that Alex would have been a little judgemental, not because Lena was a woman, but because she was a Luthor.

"I… You're right Alex. I want to date Lena." Alex grinned.

"See, the first step is admittance." Kara shoved Alex gently and the two laughed.

"I guess I'm just afraid of how all of this," Kara gestured to their surroundings at the DEO, "will affect our relationship." Alex put a hand on Kara's shoulder.

"Hey. You trust Lena, right?" Kara nodded. "Then she'll be okay with it. You've got a strong sense of intuition Kara. Sometimes you can make boneheaded mistakes, but your heart is always in the right place. I trust your judgment on this one. And I know J'onn will too. Eventually." The two chuckled at the thought of J'onn ripping into the two of them for telling, yet another person about the DEO and the Supergirl secret.

Kara decided to change into a set of spare clothes she kept at the DEO and then text Lena. It was only eleven in the evening and Kara figured the CEO was still up. Probably working on paperwork or something. She decided to send off the text first.

" _Hey. My emergency is all finished up, you mind if I come see you? I'll even bring dessert if you want. So we can finish our date."_

Kara set her phone down on a nearby desk as she went to pull a pair of jeans and a sweater over her super suit, tucking the cape into the bodysuit itself. Somedays Kara would just carry an extra large bag around with her when she wanted to wear something a little bit lower cut than her suit would allow.

She heard her phone buzz as she sat down to put on her shoes.

" _Get me chocolate ice cream?"_

Kara laughed to herself. Her… Lena had a thing for chocolate ice cream she had figured out after going out with her a couple times.

" _Sure, I'll see you in a few."_

* * *

Kara rushed off to a local convenience store to pick up a container of chocolate ice cream for the two of them to share before heading over to Lena's place. She had been to the CEO's penthouse apartment a handful of times before, so she knew her way. The doorman smiled and tipped his hat to Kara before letting her on up. Like her office, Lena had given explicit permission for Kara to be shown up whenever she happened to show up.

Kara nervously rode the elevator to the top floor. She was a little fidgety over the conversation she had with Alex earlier. Did she trust Lena with her secret? Of course. But was she ready to tell it? That, she didn't know yet.

The elevator door dinged open and Kara made to knock on Lena's door. Her super-hearing allowed her to hear Lena's heartbeat pick up slightly as she approached the door. It swung open to reveal a happy looking Lena Luthor. Kara looked her up and down, stopping on the pajama bottoms the woman was wearing, raising an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't have pegged you to own a pair of Superman bottoms." Lena shrugged.

"Supergirl bottoms actually, but the difference between their symbols is so minuscule no one really notices the difference." Kara was taken aback before she got a good look at them, and true enough, Lena was telling the truth. Her symbol was ever so slightly different that Clark's but she couldn't believe she had missed it. Kara had been surprised when Lena had admitted to her that she was kind of a nerd. But Kara thought it was endearing. And cute.

She stepped into Lena's apartment, heading over to her kitchen and setting her offerings of dessert on the counter before turning to look at Lena. The usually very well put together woman had obviously relaxed for the evening. Kara had personally never seen Lena like this, but she enjoyed what she saw. Perhaps even more than her daytime look. Lena's hair was pulled up in a messy bun, most of her makeup had been washed off for the night, and she rocked a tank top and her Supergirl bottoms.

Those bottoms, though. Kara felt her heart swell a little bit that Lena would bother to own them at all. It gave her a little bit of hope that when she divulged her secret, that Lena would be okay with it.

"I hope…" Kara started before Lena cut her off.

"You're not disturbing me Kara. I wouldn't have agreed if you were." Lena replied to a question that Kara hadn't even voiced yet. "Don't give me that look. I know you." Kara huffed.

"Fine. Well, this ice cream isn't going to watch itself." Lena laughed, grabbing two spoons out of a drawer and handing one to Kara.

"Up to watch a movie or something?" The CEO asked. Kara nodded. She didn't have work the next day unless another alien escaped. And if one did, she was going to punch the living daylights out of it if it interrupted her time with Lena. "The Matrix?"

"Eh," Kara replied, giving Lena a wishy-washy gesture.

"Ok. How about Indiana Jones?" Lena tried again.

"Only if it's Raiders." Lena smiled.

"Raiders of the Lost Ark it is." The two settled down together on Lena's couch after Lena had pulled the movie down from her vast collection of films. They started the movie and opened up the container of ice cream that Kara had brought over.

* * *

The two got about halfway through the film before they started to get wrapped up with each other, rather than the movie. Lena had initiated, but Kara wasn't going to back down. She was normally an awkward, overly embarrassed woman, but with Lena, especially in private, she always felt more confident.

Lena had, gradually into the evening, interlaced their fingers and began playing with Kara's hand and wrist. The superhero felt her skin slightly tingle at the sensation, but let Lena continue. And before she knew it, Lena's lips here on hers. Kara allowed herself to meet Lena halfway and pushed back with just as much force.

Kara was immensely enjoying herself as she felt Lena's hands wander. She was so caught up in the moment that she didn't give it another thought and instead allowed herself, with a little help from her super strength, lift Lena up and onto her lap.

The CEO yelped at the sudden movement, but adjusted quickly, pressing her body closer to Kara, her hands framing Kara's face, grasping her at the neck. The two made out in this position for a few minutes before Kara felt Lena tugging at her sweater slightly. Without thinking, Kara allowed Lena to lift it over her head.

Kara felt Lena immediately stop moving. She opened her eyes to see Lena staring, slightly wide-eyed back at her. Kara frowned before following Lena's line of sight down to her chest. Kara wished she could be swallowed up by the Earth. Or at least had been on Krypton when it exploded at the moment.

The Kryptonian was so caught up in the passion of the moment that she forgot she had her Supergirl suit on under her clothes and when Lena had removed her sweater, she had revealed the suit. Lena seemed to come to her senses quicker than Kara as she raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Kara?"

'Crap.' Kara thought to herself. "Well you see... It's like this…"

* * *

 **A/N: Can't help myself. I'm complete trash for Supercorp. I know there was some sort of prompt on Tumblr inquiring about this and while it may have colored the ending of this, I wanted to write something along these lines anyways. But yeah, another one shot. Little longer than the last one. Enjoy.**


	2. Explaination

**Busted  
Chapter 2  
SuperCorp  
Rating: T**

* * *

 _'Crap.' Kara thought to herself. "Well, you see... It's like this…"_

"I… uhm.. I was going to tell you eventually.." Kara tried. But the look in Lena's eyes told her that she was going to have to try harder than that. It was an intense stare. Curious, but Kara could see some disappointment and hurt behind them too. That broke the Kryptonian's heart.

"Did you not trust me?" Lena asked. Kara could clearly hear the vulnerability in her voice. And she was quick to try to alleviate the CEO's fears.

"No!. No… It's not that. I'd trust you with my life.." Kara admitted. And squeaked a little bit as she voiced her feelings. But continued anyways. "I was just afraid." She whispered. Lena's gaze softened a little bit as she sat back and relaxed a little bit on Kara's lap. She placed both her hands on the blonde's shoulders.

"Why?" She asked gently, not wanting to spook Kara. Sometimes when Kara got pushed too quickly, she'd take the flight route, rather than the fight route.

"I was afraid that the truth would change how you see me," Kara replied, sighing, resting back onto the couch, the movie the pair were watching, completely forgotten.

"Do you think that little of me?" Lena asked again. And Kara shook her head.

"No… As horrible as this sounds, it's not you, it's me. I was afraid that if I told you I was an alien, it would change your feelings for me. I know you're not Lex. But after the alien detection device…" She trailed off, a glint of recognition showing up in Lena's eyes.

"Because of that, you thought that I was still prejudiced against aliens." She finished and Kara nodded guiltily. "Is this why you've been almost holding me at arm's length?" Kara frowned. She hadn't been aware she had been doing that.

"It wasn't intentional, I swear." Lena laughed a little bit.

"Oh, Kara," Lena remarked, pulling Kara into a tight hug. The blonde was surprised but allowed herself to relax in the CEO's embrace, snugging her face against Lena's neck. "I understand why you were scared. But you have nothing to be worried about. This doesn't make me think any less of you. You're still Kara. You've just got another part of your life that I have yet to find out about." Kara felt her spirits lift immensely at the admission. It soothed her nerves like she never thought they would be.

"You mean that?" Kara asked hesitantly. Lena pulled back and kissed Kara on the cheek, causing the superhero to blush. Lena giggled a little bit.

"I never would have thought I could make Supergirl blush." Kara just huffed. "But yes, I mean it. I'm a little sad you didn't tell me earlier, but I understand. It's not like we're dating or anything. And I'm sure this is a big secret for you." Kara gulped. Her conversation with Alex earlier that evening coming back to her.

"I... " Kara stopped, not sure if she wanted to proceed. Lena gave her an encouraging smile. And gazing into Lena's light green eyes and seeing her beautiful smile gave her the courage to continue. "I… You're right. We're not dating. But I've wanted to for weeks. I just… I knew I had to come clean about the Supergirl thing first. And I understand if you don't want to yet… After all, I did kind of lie to you for weeks… And…" Kara rambled on. Lena smirked and captured her lips, effectively cutting Kara off.

Kara melted into the kiss, placing her hands on Lena's hips, pulling the young Luthor closer to her. Lena obliged by pressing her body as close as she could to Kara, cupping Kara's cheeks. The two kissed for what seemed like ages but was only a couple of minutes in reality. "If you're asking me to be your girlfriend, my answer is yes," Lena whispered as she placed her forehead against Kara's.

Kara felt a happy sort of warmth spread from her stomach up through her body, to her fingertips and down to her toes. She let a happy grin spread across her face as she wrapped her strong arms around Lena pulling her in for an almost bone-crushing hug. Lena, to her credit, didn't show any signs of discomfort at the gesture of affection. She just laughed, throwing her arms around Kara's neck.

"So, my _girlfriend_ is Supergirl huh? I guess I could have ended up with worse." She teased. Kara just shook her head, poking Lena's side a bit.

"Hey, I resent that. I'll be an awesome girlfriend, thank you." Lena smirked.

"Assuming you stop running out on our dates, that is." She said with a shrug, enjoying teasing the blonde.

"It's not intentional!" Kara insisted.

"I know, we'll just have to find some time where can be…. Undisturbed." Lena almost purred that last word and it made Kara's spine tingle at the implications. On Krypton, relationships weren't the same as they were on Earth. From what Kara remembered, they were more for companionship and in the upper echelons of society, for furthering one's status. But love and affection usually came afterward.

But on Earth, Kara came to understand that wasn't the way it happened on the planet. Sure, there were still some instances of it. But most relationships were founded out of love, compassion, affection and desire. And Kara felt the beginnings of all of those emotions with the woman currently sitting on her lap. It made her feel happy on a level that she didn't think she had ever felt before. She thought that she might feel it with James eventually, but that obviously didn't pan out the way she had planned. Lena though. She could even picture her life, her future, with Lena.

"So, you're not mad?" Kara asked once again, asking so she could be reassured. Lena nodded.

"Of course I'm not mad. Yeah, I'm a little disappointed you didn't tell me earlier, but I think asking me to be your girlfriend more than made up for it. I was wondering if I was going to have to take the first step." Lena teased. Kara laughed and glanced at the clock. It was already 12:30 AM. The blonde yawned a little bit. Lena chuckled.

"Had enough excitement for one day?" Kara nodded sheepishly.

"I know we just started dating and all… But I'm really not in the mood to fly home…" Kara trailed off, leaving the question open, though they both knew what Kara was asking.

"Please, stay the night. I wouldn't want you to crash into a plane or something." Lena said with a smile. Kara just laughed.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to be the cause of a plane crash for sure. National City would never forgive me. But thank you, I'll take the couch, I wouldn't want to be a bother…." Kara started.

"Hey, hey hey. Any girlfriend of my mine isn't going to sleep on the couch. My bed is more than large enough for both of us. Don't give me that look. I won't do anything. Yet. Just sleep." She offered as Kara had given her an unsure look. But it turned into a tired nod. After alleviating the stress of the moment, Kara felt herself relaxing and getting sleepy.

"You're probably going to have to lend me something to sleep in," Kara said as Lena climbed off of the Kryptonian's lap. "Unless you want me sleeping in my suit," Lena smirked.

"Or you know, you could just sleep nude." The off hand comment took Kara by surprised as she coughed, or more accurately choked on her own spit. Lena just laughed, beckoning Kara to follow her to her bedroom. "C'mon Supergirl, let's find you something to wear."

* * *

 **A/N: So I got a ton of feedback to at least write the conversation between the two, so I did. So those of you who wanted this, thank the reviewers who asked. There were a lot of them.**


	3. The Next Morning

**Busted  
** **Chapter 3  
** **SuperCorp  
** **Rating: T**

* * *

Kara woke the next morning in unfamiliar surroundings. The sun streaming in through the large windows made the room around her so bright that she had troubles adjusting for a few seconds. When she finally came to, she found an arm wrapped around her stomach and someone's front pressed up against her back. And her memories of the previous evening quickly came back to her.

She had told Lena the Supergirl secret. And to Kara's pleasure, the CEO had taken it well. Even going as far to agreeing to go official with their relationship. That thought alone made her giddy with excitement. As she realized it was Saturday and unless Hank or Alex called her, she'd have the day off, she relaxed a little bit, leaning back into a still sleeping Lena Luthor.

Kara was the type of individual that, once awake, couldn't fall back asleep easily. So instead she took to playing with the hand that was wrapped securely around her abs. The previous night, Lena had lent Kara a spare tank top, black in color, and a pair of long pajama bottoms at Kara's request. Unfortunately, Lena was wearing the only Supergirl pair so Kara just had a pair of solid gray ones.

As Kara took a hold of Lena's hand, flipping her palm over and began to trace the lines on it, the Kryptonian smiled at the domesticity of the entire situation. Sure, Kara had her share of bedfellows throughout her life. But Lena felt different. Was different. And they hadn't even slept together in the typical sense of the word.

Kara's enhanced hearing allowed her to hear Lena's heart rate pick up a little and her breathing increase as the CEO began to wake up. But Kara just continued playing with Lena's hand. Until she felt a pair of lips kiss the back of her neck. A tingle ran down Kara's spine at the intimacy of the gesture.

"Good morning," Lena whispered in Kara's ear and the blonde grinned.

"Morning." She replied, still unwilling to get out of the bed or even move for that matter.

"How long have you been awake?" The Luthor inquired and Kara shrugged.

"Not too long really. Thanks for letting me sleep over." Lena nodded against Kara's shoulder.

"Of course. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I allowed my superpowered significant other to cause a plane crash?" The CEO teased. Kara was beginning to come to the conclusion that Lena found great joy in that particular past time. And for once, Kara was okay with it.

"I don't know. I'd probably get reprimanded by my boss and my sister." Kara said absentmindedly as she interlaced her fingers with Lena's.

"Cat Grant knows…?" Lena asked. And Kara realized that she hadn't told Lena about the DEO and Hank.

"Oh, no. I mean… I guess… Supergirl's boss?"

"You have a boss as a superhero?" Lena asked curiously. Kara just shrugged.

"In a manner of speaking. I don't technically have to work for the DEO. Department of Extra-Normal Operations. But my sister Alex works there, so…" Kara trailed off. She felt Lena nod slightly against her shoulder, where the CEO had eventually settled her cheek.

"How many people do know about… you know." Lena asked. "For reference purposes." Kara thought she could detect a small amount of jealousy in Lena's voice, but she wasn't sure so she didn't say anything.

"Let's see… My sister and adoptive parents obviously. My cousin Kal-El found me when I crash landed on Earth and placed me with them. My boss at the DEO, Hank. My friend Winn. I think you met him at the gala, he was the kind of nerdy guy that was helping you with that trap." Lena nodded in acknowledgment. "James Olsen."

"He's your ex, isn't he?" Lena asked, cutting Kara off. The blonde nodded.

"Briefly. We didn't date for very long. Once, I thought that he was the one for me. But I think I was in love with the idea of being in a relationship. Rather than who it was with at the time. Oh, I think Ms. Grant might suspect. Hank and I tried to cover my tracks but I don't know if she fell for it. Oh, also Lucy Lane."

"Seems like quite a few people," Lena remarked though Kara shrugged.

"I mean, when I put them all out there, it sounds like a lot. But considering there're a few billion people on this planet, I don't think it's that many." She said and Lena laughed.

"I suppose that's one way to keep it in perspective." Lena leaned over to kiss Kara on the cheek. The Kryptonian blushed, rolling over on her back to capture Lena's lips with hers. Kara tried to not be self-conscious of her morning breath as the two locked lips for a couple minutes. The kisses were sweet, soft, with no intention of going any further. Lena had propped herself up on her elbow to get a better vantage point over Kara.

"Mmm, I could get used to waking up like this. Might make me a little bit less of a monster before my morning coffee." Lena said, gazing into Kara's blue eyes. Kara found herself lost and overwhelmed by the sheer amount of emotion that she saw looking back at her. She had never seen anyone look at her like that. Not even James.

"Oh trust me, you're probably not worse than Cat before her morning latte," Kara said, trying to divert her attention from the intensity of the gaze Lena was giving her. The two giggled a little bit at the image of Cat Grant before her morning coffee.

"Well, when I wake up next to a beautiful girl, that usually puts me in a better mood." Lena purred. Kara always shuddered a little bit when the Luthor used that tone of voice. Lena really knew how to get under her skin and make her all sorts of nervous. And while Kara was usually a master at tripping over her words, she always found with Lena, that bar a few silly instances like flying on a bus, that she could usually keep her head.

Though she knew that more than once, Lena had caught her making heart eyes at the CEO.

"So, since neither of us has work today, do you want to just stay in for breakfast?" Lena asked. "Assuming you don't have... Other responsibilities today of course." She added quickly, not wanting to presume Kara had the day free.

However, the blonde nodded fiercely. "I'd like that. Alex probably won't call me unless it's life or death. She's probably figured out by now where I am and that I would really rather not be disturbed." Lena smiled at Kara's response before leaning over to kiss the blonde again.

Then Lena pulled herself out of bed. "Feel free to use the bathroom." Lena pointed at a door that, Kara assumed, led to the CEO's master bathroom. "I'll start coffee." Kara nodded happily as Lena left her bedroom to padded out to the kitchen. Kara took a moment to just relax back into the bed. Her surroundings smelt of her bed partner, which Kara adored. Staring up at the ceiling Kara couldn't imagine her life being better at the current moment. She thanked any god that existed that she found the courage to come clean.

* * *

 **A/N: Uhm. Yeah.**


	4. Recollection

**Busted  
Chapter 4  
SuperCorp  
Rating: T**

* * *

"So, are there any more superhero quirks I should be aware of?" Lena asked, sitting at her kitchen counter, sipping away at her coffee. Kara had just finished with a shower and had rifled through Lena's clothes and grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top. Because Kara was a few inches taller than Lena, they were a little small on her, but they covered up the essential bits so Kara wasn't that fussed.

The superhero just shrugged. "I mean, I eat a lot, but you already knew that," Kara said brightly, pouring herself a cup of coffee, leaning against the counter, looking at Lena. The brunette had run a comb through her hair and thrown it up into a ponytail while Kara had been in the shower, but otherwise, she looked like she had just gotten out of bed.

"I always wondered where all your potstickers went. And where you put them to stay so fit. I guess I have my answer." Lena teased. Kara just rolled her eyes.

"Alex always says the same thing."

"I will say, I'm a little jealous. I wish I had a metabolism like that." Lena said.

"It's not all that great really. After finding out my appetite on this planet had increased exponentially, I've always had to consume large, almost socially inappropriate amounts of food. It can get a little… embarrassing in public." Kara said shyly.

"So you didn't have this kind of metabolism on your home planet?" Lena asked, genuinely curious about Krypton. She had limited information about the home planet of the House of El from Lex's notes. After finding out that she had a large crush on Supergirl, though, she was strongly considering giving her the only copy that she was aware existed.

Kara shook her head. "No. We didn't even have these powers on my home planet." Lena raised an eyebrow.

"How does that work?" Kara sighed. "I mean, don't feel obligated to answer, but I am really curious. I… Lex was always so obsessed with how it worked to find a weakness. He tried to get me in on his little schemes." Lena said sadly, reminiscing at her only brother. "I always found aliens fascinating, but not to the degree of obsession that Lex had. Maybe that should have been my first warning sign…" Lena trailed off. Kara immediately reached out for her girlfriend's hand.

"You can't save everyone. I should know. It took me a long time to come to terms with that. And I still struggle every day with it. But Lex's choices are not your fault." Kara tried to comfort Lena. The CEO nodded slightly at Kara's words. She knew Kara was right, but she still felt a little guilty at how Lex, and even her own mother, turned out. If she could have just tried harder…

Kara, seeing the sad, contemplative look on Lena's face, decided to try and steer the conversation away from the Luthor family. "To answer your question, it's the yellow sun. Kryptonians gain our powers from the solar energy of a blue or yellow sun. Krypton had a red sun, so our powers didn't manifest at home." Kara answered. Lena looked up at Kara.

"So your people absorb the yellow solar energy like a battery?" She questioned. And Kara nodded.

"I'm not 100% how it works really. But basically. Over exerting ourselves can cause a loss of our powers until we absorb more solar energy. It's why I spend time in a solar bed at the DEO after some fights, usually with Fort Rozz escapees." Kara admitted. She was surprised at how forthcoming she was being with Lena. She usually kept stories of Krypton close to her chest. Kal-El was the only other person on Earth that Kara really confided her memories in. It was painful to remember her home planet. Her parents and friends dead. Kal-El being the only other one of her kind left.

But if she wanted to be serious about this relationship with Lena, she felt an obligation, to be honest. It was just a part of her personality. She wasn't going to divulge everything now, but eventually, she had to be ready. And she trusted Lena to protect her identity and her memories. Which scared Kara a little bit. She had never put that much trust in anyone outside her family. Outside of Alex and Clark.

"Kara. Where did you go?" The blonde felt a hand on her shoulder, realizing that she had been lost in thought.

"I… just thinking," Kara said. Lena set her cup of coffee down on the marble counter. She got up out of her chair and walked around the counter, behind Kara, to wrap her arms around her girlfriend's waist. Being slightly shorter than Kara, she had to strain a little bit to rest her chin on Kara's shoulder, but she did so anyways.

"It hurts to think of your family, doesn't it?" Lena said sadly. And Kara nodded, placing her hands over Lena's.

"I just… It's hard to think of Krypton." Kara sniffled a little bit. "My family wasn't perfect, but they were still my family. Now all I have left is Kal-El." Lena leaned up to kiss Kara on the cheek.

"But you still have your sister. Your friends. You have me too. We can't replace your family, but…" Lena trailed off, thinking about what she wanted to say. "But I know we all care for you, Kara. You're far from alone." Lena said encouragingly. "If it's any consolation, I know how you feel. I was orphaned at a young age too. The Luthors took me in when I was four, I think I told you when we first met." Lena recalled. Kara nodded in affirmation.

"You said that Lex made you feel most welcome," Kara said.

"He did. I don't know the motivations behind my adoption. If the Luthors really cared about me. Or just wanted to be assured a girl in their family. Lex would eventually inherit the family business and name. And I would be the Luthor socialite, like my mother." Lena said. Kara thought she could detect a little bitterness in her voice. "When we were kids, Lex would pay attention to me, where our parents would not. Oh sure, they made certain that I was the perfect daughter in the public eye. But at home, they were cold. Not hateful or abusive mind you. Just cold." Kara's gaze softened, as she turned around to face Lena. The brunette's green eyes hardened by her memories.

"Lena…" Kara started, not really knowing what to say. The blonde had never been particularly good at comforting anyone besides her sister. Strange, considering she was a superhero. But her very presence usually calmed most people, except the bad guys of course. But Kara Danvers. She was often impulsive and more than a little awkward.

"Please. You deserve to hear this Kara. You were honest with me. It's time I was honest with you." Kara frowned but allowed Lena to continue.

"Lex was the golden child in my mother and father's eye. I never doubted that. I always ranked one step below him. It was just the way things were. Lex was their biological child, I was not. It's not that way for everyone, I know. But it was for me." Lena said with a sad smile. "I don't know if your cousin told you, but Lex adored Superman once. But steadily, I saw him change. My mother won't admit that he stopped being her son and started being the Lex Luthor that your cousin was fighting against." Lena said bitterly.

"Lena… I…" Kara tried, but Lena cut her off again.

"I tried so hard. To snap him out of it. To make him see reason. He said he was trying to protect Metropolis, and the planet, from the unchecked power of aliens. But he killed so many humans trying to do that. He became what he said he was trying to destroy." Kara didn't know what to do, besides, wrap her arms around Lena's shoulders and pull her close, tucking the woman's head into her neck. Lena didn't fight the embrace, rather wrapped her own arms around Kara, and place her hands on her back.

"I know you've been fighting Cadmus," Lena whispered. "They're more dangerous that you know."

"How do you even know that?" Kara asked, unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

Lena swallowed. "My mother heads Cadmus." She admitted quietly. Kara was certain that if she hadn't had super hearing, she probably wouldn't have heard it.

* * *

 **A/N: This was supposed to be a fluffy oneshot/story, but it turned into feels and confessions real fast. Oops. I only meant for this to be based on a prompt of Lena finding out about the Supergirl thing because Kara wears her suit under her clothes half the time. But it's quickly spiraled far out of control. I have no idea what I'm doing and I really shouldn't be doing this, but I can't help myself. Supercorp trash for life.**


	5. Unlikely Alies

**Busted  
** **Chapter 5  
** **SuperCorp  
Rating: T**

* * *

"Lena. Luthor." The CEO said dryly, offering her hand to Hank. The head of the DEO frowned slightly because reaching out and accepting the offered gesture. Kara bit her lip, feeling the tension in the room.

When Lena had told her that her mother, Lillian Luthor, ran Cadmus, Kara's instinct was not to feel betrayal like she knew she probably should. But rather pull Lena closer to her, tucking the dark haired woman's head into her neck. Lena, on her part, clung to Kara for dear life. Like she was afraid how her confession was going to affect the budding relationship between the two. And Kara could understand that. After all, she had just been feeling the same way the previous day.

So Kara had not pushed the issue. Rather, tried to reassure Lena that while this changed a lot, this didn't change how she felt about the CEO. Kara did, however, insist that they go to the DEO together. Now that Lena knew most of the down and dirty details about Kara's secret life, she felt that Lena would be a great source of help in their fight against Cadmus. With Lena consent of course.

She had initially been wary, not knowing anything about the governmental agency known as the DEO. But with a little bit of coaxing and the promise that she would be by her side the entire way, Lena caved in. That had been a week or two ago. While it was important to start work on combating Cadmus, Kara wanted to be a little selfish and keep the CEO to herself for at least a little bit longer.

Kara had divulged a few more stories on a few more dates about Krypton. And in turn, Lena had shared some of her past as a Luthor. Before they had become known for Lex's madness and the war on Superman. Kara couldn't help but understand why Kal-El had been friends with Lex initially. He seemed like a good person. Before his greed, insecurity and hatred had taken control of the compassion that had once held its place.

The two had steadily grown closer over the last week and Lena finally insisted that they finally go to the DEO. So there they were; the CEO of LCorp shaking hands with the head of the DEO. Not a sight that Kara ever thought she'd see in her lifetime.

"Miss. Luthor." J'onn replied. "I see Kara has gone against my orders. Again." He said, giving the hero a sharp look. The blonde shrunk a little bit in size, recoiling at the harsh gaze. She knew that J'onn was going to reprimand her for this later. But she wouldn't regret her decision.

"Mr…" Lena trailed off, waiting for J'onn to give her something to call him.

"Henshaw," J'onn said, not willing to trust the Luthor just yet. Lena just nodded curtly.

"Mr. Henshaw. Let's clear the air right here and now. I know you don't trust me. And you have every right not to." Kara was going to interject, but an equally sharp look from Lena made her awkwardly shut her mouth and just fidget in place instead. "But I have information you need and knowledge about the Luthor family that no one else can give you." J'onn narrowed his eyes.

"And you believe that entitles you to my trust, Miss Luthor?" He questioned. Kara was really torn between landing a punch right between J'onn's eyes or cowering in fear of the hostile conversation that was unfolding in front of her. Instead, she unconsciously reached out and took Lena's hand. And that action didn't go unnoticed by either party, but neither mentioned it. Lena just accepted Kara's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"No. I don't. Trust is earned Mr. Henshaw. And I know in your eyes I have not earned that. Despite knowing the Kara has been Supergirl for over a week now. And if I had meant her harm, I've had ample opportunity to take advantage of her. But I haven't. You trust Supergirl, do you not?" She challenged. J'onn stiffened, but nodded, his eyes flicking over to Kara. "Then trust her trust in me." Lena finished with a tone of finality in her voice.

J'onn huffed but decided to not push the matter further. He believed that Kara was not being as careful as she should be and trusting Lena Luthor far more than she was worth. But he needed to at least put on a unified front for the young Luthor. It might even be better for her to be working closely with the DEO on this one. Keep your enemies close.

"Fine. But you will comply with DEO policy and regulation on this Miss. Luthor. I can't have leaks in this agency. I'm sure you can understand that, being the CEO of Luthor Corp." He said.

"LCorp." Lena automatically corrected. "And yes, I understand that Mr. Henshaw. As a gesture of goodwill," Lena paused, taking a small thumb drive out of her pocket. "These are Lex's notes on Superman, Supergirl, Krypton, kryptonite. Everything. Yes, I have looked through them. No there isn't another copy out there as far as I'm aware." She held the thumb drive to J'onn who took it and examined it. Nothing out of the ordinary as far as he could tell. He nodded shortly before calling Winn over.

"Winn, check this. Miss. Luthor says it contains her brother's notes on everything Krypton. Make sure." Winn nodded before looking apologetically at Lena. He trusted the CEO. After the debacle at the gala, Winn had a little soft spot for Lena. It was rare that he come across another human on par with science and tech with him. It was refreshing. And Kara trusted her. And although it hurt a little bit to see Kara pursuing a relationship with the dark haired woman, he could see she was happy.

Alex approached her boss, her sister, and her sister's girlfriend. "Hank. Kara. Lena." She said, greeting them all. "I'm glad you're here." She said, directing her comment to Lena, who smiled at the elder Danvers sister. Over the last week, Alex had been fairly friendly to the CEO, despite the 'hurt my sister and die' speech they had over dinner at Kara's apartment the other night. Kara had been mortified by it, but Lena had taken it and promised Alex that if she even intentionally hurt Kara, that she wouldn't stop Alex from whatever she was going to do.

"Cadmus has been fairly quiet for the last week. No unusual activity to speak of." Alex said, apprehension on her face.

"And that's bad…?" Kara questioned. Alex just rolled her eyes.

"Typically that's a sign that they're planning something big. And we have no idea what it is. As far as we know, they still don't know your identity, Kara. And I'd like to keep it that way as long as possible. But we also know that Lex has been after Lena recently, and I don't know if there is a connection there. If he's trying to manipulate things behind bars for you, Lena, to get involved. If that's the case, I'm sure they know you've been spending more than a normal amount of time with Kara. I'm just worried that something will happen regarding that."

Lena just shook her head. "No. I doubt that. Lex and our mother never saw eye to eye on the alien thing. Lex saw Superman as an obstacle to his ambitions. Not because he was an alien necessarily. More because he had more influence than Lex did." Lena said, revealing a small, unknown snippet into the mind of Lex Luthor.

"My mother on the other hand. It wasn't just Superman. It was all aliens. They all possessed something that she was always envious of." Lena continued. "Power. Real power. Not just wealth and influence. Beyond being a socialite, my mother is just as brilliant as me or Lex. Cadmus is a secret facility underground, not even I know the location. But they develop biowarfare and conduct illegal genetic testing in order to synthesize human DNA with alien."

Both Kara and J'onn frowned at this revelation. They knew that Cadmus was a dangerous enemy and they were doing some highly concerning and unethical things, but they had no idea of the scope. "And how do you know about all of this Miss. Luthor?" J'onn asked.

"Despite my mother's attempts, I'm not as stupid as she'd like to believe. I may not be theirs by blood, but I'm a Luthor. I know ways to get around some of my mother's security. Not all of it mind you. But enough to know the gist of what she's trying to do."

"So she hasn't actually told you about Cadmus?" Kara asked and Lena shook her head.

"No. That night after the gala…" Kara remembered the night. She remembered a woman interrupting their conversation and Lena asking her to leave. She had to try her hardest to not eavesdrop on the conversation, but she did, instead, flying back to the gala to help the DEO finish clean up. "She came to ask my help on a genetics project she was working on. But I knew better. I knew what she was really asking." Lena said bitterly. Kara placed a hand on Lena's shoulder gently.

"Lena…," Kara said, concerned for her girlfriend's mental state. But Lena continued.

"But I don't worry that Lex and my mother are working together to do something with me, the black sheep of the family. But I would agree with Agent Danvers that she is planning something. But I couldn't predict what. That kind of information is buried deep under layers of encryption and security that not even I could break."

"So… Miss. Luthor what exactly…." J'onn started but was cut off by one of the DEO agents rushing over to the little group.

"Hank, we've got a major problem. The Daxamite, Mon-El. He's gone."

* * *

 **A/N: I thought a little confrontation between J'onn and Lena would be appropriate here. Also, in case it hasn't been exactly clear, this story is canon up to 2x05. And I will be drawing on some storylines from 2x07.**


	6. Rescue

**Busted  
** **Chapter 6  
** **SuperCorp  
Rating: T**

* * *

Kara was thrown back into her cage, hitting the floor with a thud. The Kryptonian weakly looked up at Lillian Luthor who was smirking back at her through the bars before departing. Kara groaned and proceeded to try to sit up and lean back against the bars of her cage. Mon-El, who was in the cage next to her, a bullet in his leg, crawled over to the bars separating them. "Kara..." She started but she just shook her head.

"Don't. Just don't." Kara snapped unintentionally. Mon-El just gave her a sad look before scooting back into the middle of his cage. Kara just sat, thinking to herself 'how could I have been so stupid?'

* * *

The moment the DEO had pinpointed Mon-El's location, not without some difficulty and with the help of Lena Luthor, to the begrudging acceptance on J'onn, Kara had flown off, despite everyone's pleas to wait. The hero was running on pure adrenaline and emotions at that point and was too far gone to listen to reason.

Lena had grabbed her by the wrist as she was about the fly off, a pleading look in her eyes. "Kara, don't do this. We'll find your friend. But you're putting yourself in great danger by going off so recklessly." Kara had hesitated a little bit before wrenching her wrist out of Lena's grip.

"I'm sorry Lena. But he's one of the only things I have left that reminds me of home." Kara said apologetically, kissing Lena quickly on the forehead before flying off. If she had looked back, she would have seen a look of both understanding and hurt on her girlfriend's face.

* * *

Of course it had been a trap. Cadmus hadn't wanted Mon-El at all. He was simply bait for a bigger prize. Kara had easily been captured and thrown into a cage of metal that Kara couldn't identify. But she knew it wasn't an Earth metal because she couldn't break out of it. When she came face to face with the leader of Cadmus, Kara's face had flickered in recognition. This was the woman that had interrupted her conversation with Lena after the gala.

"You. You were in Lena's office that night. After the gala. After your own thugs attacked it. Why?" The woman just laughed.

"You aliens are all the same. You're locked up and powerless and still think you're entitled to answers." She stuck her nose up at Kara. "I don't like the idea of you around my daughter, to answer your question." A look of shock and discovery graced the hero's face.

"You're Lillian Luthor, Lex and Lena's mother." She said, not as a question, but as a statement.

"I'm a lot of things. A doctor, a patriot, a mother." Kara then cut her off.

"A liar, a kidnapper, a killer. Your daughter knows what you really are." A slightly surprised look came over Lillian's face.

"Then she'll understand I'm doing this for her. You aliens are all alike. You're a threat to mankind and we will make sure to eradicate all alien life on Earth." She said cruelly. Kara heard the ice in her voice.

"And how do you plan to do that?" She questioned. Lillian just laughed.

"You're naive if you think I'll tell you what we plan to do. You'll be long dead before it comes to pass anyways. I only require one thing from you, Supergirl. And you'll give it to, whether you like it or not."

"I'll never help you." Lillian chuckled again.

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice." She said, pulling a small box out of her pocket, opening it slowly. Kara immediately felt her powers weakening.

"Kryptonite," Kara said fearfully, backing away from the bars of her cage. "But… How?" Kara said.

"We have access to resources you couldn't even imagine. It was child's play to get some." She said, motioning to one of the guards to open Kara's cage. Mon-El sat on the floor, a gun wound crippling his mobility. Kara had no idea how he had gotten it, but she suspected that it was more of Cadmus' tests.

"Since I know you're not going to do this willingly, we'll skip the pleasantries. Do it." She said to the guard who nodded. He entered the cage with Kara, who weakly tried to fight back but was easily overpowered without her powers and in her weakened state from the Kryptonite. He took out a knife and sliced into Kara's hand. The hero yelped in pain as the guard collected Kara's blood in a vial before shoving her to the floor.

* * *

Kara had no idea how long she and Mon-El had been locked up. It could have been minutes, hours or even days. The superhero knew there was Kryptonite somewhere in the room because her powers had not returned since her run in with Lillian Luthor and she felt too weak to even stand.

Kara couldn't help but think of Lena. She had brushed her girlfriend aside for Mon-El. In hindsight, Alex, J'onn, Winn, Lena, they were all right. It was an obvious trap and Kara fell for it. She wanted to bang her head into the floor for being so stupid. She couldn't get Lena's pleading face out of her mind. Kara suspected that if the DEO couldn't get to her soon, she wouldn't be making it out of the Cadmus facility alive. All Kara wished was that she could just get the chance to say sorry. Mon-El, for his part, had stayed away from her since she had harshly snapped at him and she couldn't bring herself to apologize at the current moment.

Kara heard a loud commotion in the hall. A couple of guards fighting amongst themselves she figured, so she shut her eyes, waiting for someone to come in. To her surprise, a different door opened and there was a feminine gasp that Kara knew she recognized. Her eyes shot open to see Lena Luthor bending down next to her cage. "Lena…" Kara struggled. "What… wha-" Lena cut her off.

"There's no time for questions Kara. Mr. Henshaw and your sister can only buy us so much time." She whispered, standing up and proceeding to unlock both Kara and Mon-El's cages. Kara looked over at Mon-El. "He… He can't walk. And I'm-"

"That's where I come in." Kara's eyes widened as Jeremiah Danvers walked into the room. "We don't have a lot of time Luthor, we need to get that lead bullet out of Mon-El and get these two out of here." Lena nodded, proceeding to help Kara up off the ground. The Kryptonian wrapped an arm around Lena's shoulder.

"I… I'm sorry Lena," Kara said softly. She felt Lena stiffen under her.

"Kara now isn't the time or place. Later, please. Let's just focus on getting you two out of here." Kara nodded, watching Jeremiah help Mon-El up, supporting the injured Daxamite and helping him onto a nearby table.

"This is going to hurt a little bit. But you know as well as I do that this has to come out." Mon-El nodded, bracing himself for the pain. Jeremiah took a pair of forceps from his pocket and forcefully pulled the lead bullet from Mon-El's leg. The alien winced, but managed to not cry out. The doctor hurried to bandage him up.

"Danvers, we need to go. Alex and Mr. Henshaw have given us all the time they can. The guards will be here in a matter of minutes." Jeremiah nodded, helping Mon-El stand. The two humans helped their respective aliens down the hallway from where they had come.

"How… how did you find us?" Kara asked, as they got further away from the hidden source of Kryptonite, she felt her strength returning, but she was going to require a long rest in a sun bed before her powers returned full force.

"I'm a Luthor," Lena said without further explanation. The Lena and Jeremiah quickly lead Kara and Mon-El to a secret exit. Though they heard the distant sound of Cadmus guards being put on alert to search and pursue the intruders.

"Can you stand on your own?" Jeremiah asked Mon-El who shakily nodded. "Good, you three need to get out of here. I'll distract them." Kara protested, though.

"I can't just leave you here. Alex will never forgive me!" She insisted, but Jeremiah just smiled sadly.

"Alex understands this is necessary Kara. You two will find me again. I believe in you. Now please you need to get going." Kara felt her eyes water before letting go of Lena to wrap her arms around her adoptive father.

"I won't forget. We will find you and get you out of here."

"I know you will." Jeremiah said before the groups parted ways, Kara had insisted that she could walk just fine on her own and asked Lena to help Mon-El, to which the CEO agreed. The three retreated as quickly as they could from the Cadmus facility with only one thought in their minds. They had made it.

* * *

 **A/N: Episode 2x08 though, am I right? God, I'm literally in love with Lena Luthor. Anyways, with the events of 2x08, it's going to alter slightly what I was planning for this (which wasn't much). This was what I wished would have happened in 2x07 though. But I guess that would have largely changed 2x08 so I guess it's okay.**

 **I think this chapter is more filler than plot really, but whatever. This story was meant to be fluff anyways, which it's deviating pretty far from at this point.**


	7. Apologies

**Busted  
Chapter 7  
SuperCorp**  
 **Rating: T**

* * *

Lena stood outside the glass, watching Kara sleep in the sunbed at the DEO headquarters. She had been exposed to kryptonite for a couple of days and it weakened her greatly. Kara had been passed out in the sunbed for over 12 hours since they had brought her back to the DEO. Alex Danvers stood next to the CEO, watching her sister.

"She's strong, you know. A fighter." Alex mumbled and Lena nodded.

"I know. She's so strong. And brave. And loyal. And everything else that I love about her." She said, her green eyes never leaving Kara. Alex, on the other hand, turned towards Lena.

"You love my sister?" She questioned. Lena closed her eyes and took a breath before opening them again.

"I didn't think I could ever love anyone after Lex. My brother was, at one point, the only bright light in my otherwise dark family world. But I was tossed away like an old newspaper when I refused to join his anti-Superman crusade. He broke my heart." Lena said softly. She once cried over Lex and talking about him. But enough time had passed that she had no more tears left to shed for the man.

"You don't have to.." Alex started.

"But your sister brought something into my life that I haven't had for a long time." Lena paused. "Hope. Your sister believed in me when no one else did. And continues to do so, even after all my own mother has done to her. She still cares for me. That alone is enough for me to fall in love with her." Lena finished, finally turning to meet Alex's eyes.

"She feels the same, you know?" Alex said, glancing back at Kara. "My sister loves very deeply and passionately. After her planet was destroyed, she began a journey to come to value what you hold most dear while you can. Because it can all be gone in an instant. I know you and her are going to have words when she wakes up. But please, go easy on her? Mon-El is one of her only tangible links to Krypton, even if he's supposed to be her enemy."

Lena nodded, before looking back to Kara.

* * *

It was another couple of days before Kara was cleared to leave the DEO. During that time, Lena had to go back to work. She had a company to run after all. And she had to figure out what her mother was up to. So she began juggling her time between being in the office and trying to help Winn Schott hack into Cadmus. Lena freely admitted that while she was a brilliant scientist and knew her way around computers, Winn far surpassed her abilities in that regard.

Lena had been able to provide Winn with information regarding her mother's security measures in hope that he could use some of that information to get further into the Cadmus mainframe than she had.

Though when Kara had finally been cleared to go back some, Lena insisted that she be the one to drive Kara back to her apartment. She didn't trust the Kryptonian to fly home on her own. Kara reluctantly accepted. The couple needed to talk anyway.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Kara said to break the silence in her apartment as the two women sat on Kara's couch together. "I should have listened to you." She said guiltily. Lena grabbed one of Kara's hands.

"Yes, you should have. But Kara, you were protecting a friend. It's in your nature to want to help. I just wish you would sometimes think your plans all the way through." Kara nodded slowly.

"I know. I just…" Kara sighed. "When I was laying there in that cage, my thoughts weren't about Mon-El. Or Alex. Or Hank. Or the DEO. Or even my cousin." She paused. "They were about you. How I wished I had listened to you. Or that I would get one more chance to see you. That I could apologize for pushing you away when all you did was try to stop me from doing something stupid."

Lena reached up with her free hand and stroked Kara's cheek. "Oh Kara." She said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I know what it's like. To feel scared that you're going to lose something or someone important to you. That you feel like you need to do anything you can to save them. Sometimes…" Lena swallowed. "Sometimes you do and say things you regret because your emotions take over. I'll never fault you for that." Kara gave her girlfriend a very grateful look before wrapping her arms around Lena, pulling her tightly into a hug.

"I was afraid you weren't going to forgive me."

"I'll always forgive you, Kara."

* * *

The next few weeks went by slowly. Cadmus seemed to have gone back underground for a while. Winn, with Lena's help, tried his best to hack into the Cadmus systems with no results. Everyone involved with the investigation was nervous. Cadmus had this ability to pull off a huge operation, then go silent for weeks, if not months. So everyone was keeping alert, but there was nothing anyone could really do but wait.

Kara and Lena took advantage of the down time to go out, stay in, and just generally stay in each other's company as much as their schedules allowed. Between Lena having to run L-Corp, Kara's reporting job at CatCo and Supergirl responsibilities, they didn't see each other every day, but they made a point to at least go out on a date once a week. More if the could manage it.

One time, a week or so after Mon-El had been kidnapped, Kara brought Lena to her warehouse. "So, this is where I kind of blow off steam," Kara said with a shrug, one of her beat up cars hanging from the hook. Lena looked amused.

"So you're basically a one-woman demolition squad?" She teased. Kara shrugged, then nodded.

"I guess. You know, early on I once lost control of my temper in public. Hurt someone on accident." Kara admitted. "I had to find a way to control my anger. You know as well as I do that there are bad aliens out there. And as much as I hate to admit it, there's always a danger with some of us around. I get why some people are afraid of us, though I wish it didn't have to be that way." Lena put an arm around Kara's shoulder.

"I know you don't. That's one of the things I lo- admire about you, Kara. You want to believe the best in everyone." Lena said with an encouraging smile. Kara nodded.

"Yeah, but after your alien detection device, I was initially really against it." Lena nodded, remembering how off putting the device had been to Kara. At the time she hadn't really understood why. Now she did. "But… things happened and I had to come to terms with the fact that not all aliens are good." Lena grimaced, but she knew better than anyone that that was true. She just nodded, encouraging Kara to continue. "And then after RedK, I never thought National City would forgive me. Somehow they found it in their hearts to do so. But ever since then I've really been mindful that I can't lose my temper in public. I can't even act angry. Because there are a lot of people out there, that even though they're thankful for what I do, they're still scared of me." Kara finished, dejectedly.

Lena would admit that before getting to know Kara, and by extension, Supergirl, she would be in the same boat as all those other people. But she knew that unless Kara was under the influence of something like RedK, that Kara wouldn't hurt a fly. At least a fly that wasn't asking for it. Lena just leaned in a pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's forehead.

"Trust me, Kara, I understand what it's like to not be able to show your emotions in public; both as a CEO and a Luthor. I can't even say a single thing critical about aliens, otherwise, I'll be labeled as just another Luthor." Lena tried to convey to Kara that she understood. Honestly, the conversation was getting a little heavy for Lena, so she decided to direct it in another conversation.

"Want to show me how hard you can punch?" Lena asked, a sparkle in her eyes. Kara gave Lena a thankful look for changing the subject and nodded, standing up from the couch they had been sitting on. She offered a hand to Lena.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't know if I like this chapter. I'm thinking I'm just going to write Cadmus out for a few chapter and write some fluff and sappy romantic crap. I seem to enjoy that.**


	8. Harry Potter Marathon

**Busted  
Chapter 8  
SuperCorp  
Rating: T**

* * *

Kara laid on the couch of Lena's apartment, her head in her girlfriend's lap as the couple had a cozy weekend in. Cadmus was still moving behind the scenes, but there was nothing Kara, Lena or anyone else could do until they figured out their plans. And since Lillian Luthor now knew that her daughter was dating Kara, it wasn't like Lena could go and try to finagle information out of her mother.

So instead the couple decided to spend a weekend on a Harry Potter marathon, at surprisingly Lena's suggestion. As the two learned more about each other, Kara learned that her girlfriend was actually a huge dork when it came to media like movies and TV shows. Which was just fine with Kara because she was just was eager to indulge in such media.

"What house do you imagine yourself in?" Kara asked as the couple watched the Golden Trio be sorted. Lena shrugged. Kara lifted an eyebrow, her head lifting on Lena's lap. "Don't tell me that the great nerd queen, Lena Luthor, hasn't thought about what Hogwarts house she belongs in." Lena gave Kara a glare.

"Of course I've thought about it. But I could go on for days about it too. I thought you wanted to watch the movie?" Kara shrugged.

"I do, but I've seen this series a dozen times. I've never heard what house you think you're in." Lena sighed, resting her head against the back of the couch.

"I probably belong in Slytherin." Kara was about to open her mouth, but Lena stopped her. "Not because that's a bad thing. You and I both know it's not. Slytherin just has a bad reputation; something else the house and I have in common I suppose." She said. Kara couldn't exactly argue there. While she adored Lena Luthor more than anything, she couldn't deny that the woman wasn't trusted among the people of National City very much.

"Why Slytherin? Why not Ravenclaw? Or even Gryffindor. You're brave enough for it." Lena scoffed.

"Please Kara, could you really see me in Gryffindor?" The blonde looked at her girlfriend sheepishly. Honestly, the answer was no, although Lena did have a few Gryffindor traits. But Kara couldn't see the CEO enjoying herself in the house of lions. "As for Ravenclaw, I guess that wouldn't be a bad fit either. In school, I was always light years ahead of my peers. But I always felt that my goals and focus on my ambition always put me in the house of snakes." Lena said with a shrug.

Kara could see where her girlfriend was coming from. While Ravenclaw values intelligence, the house valued knowledge and wit for the sheer sake of it. Lena was incredibly smart and knew that she was. But Kara also knew that Lena valued her reputation more than the typical Ravenclaw and was motivated by the ambition of building a reputation for herself, not by a quest for knowledge. "What about you Kara Danvers?" Lena asked, a bright look in her eyes. Kara giggled.

"Kara Danvers definitely belongs in Hufflepuff." Lena nodded, agreeing completely with that assessment. It didn't take a brilliant mind to see how loyal and caring that Kara was.

"But what about Supergirl?" Kara looked thoughtful. She had thought about that a lot as well.

"Gryffindor I suppose. Supergirl is brave, honorable, confident. She's willing to do the right thing just because it's the right thing to do. Supergirl wants to be a hero." Lena smiled, bending down to kiss her girlfriend on the lips. Kara lifted her head up and met the raven haired CEO halfway. When Lena pulled away, she whispered, "And what about Kara Zor-El?"

Kara looked surprised. No one had ever asked that question before. Kara laid back down on Lena's lap. "I guess…." She started before Lena interrupted her.

"Do you mind if I tell you what I think?" The CEO asked and Kara nodded. "I think Kara Zor-El belongs in Hufflepuff. Because while she is brave and honorable and confident, those are only half of her personality. And values. Kara Zor-El values loyalty, friendship, and everyone getting a fair chance, no matter what their last name is." Lena said with a warm smile, running her hand through Kara's hair, their movie running in the background. Kara's heart melted at that assessment. But Lena wasn't finished.

"Kara Danvers or Supergirl. They're only half of one person. You, Kara Zor-El. And I think the Sorting Hat would see the goodness, compassion, and acceptance in your heart above your bravery and confidence. Supergirl was created because of your compassion and love. Because of your loyalty to your sister." Kara grinned as Lena gushed about how she belonged in the house of badgers. "Also, I think house rivalries would get in the way of our relationship if you were in Gryffindor." Lena teased.

Kara just pouted. "Hey! I wouldn't be that petty as to care about that!" Lena just chuckled.

"Yet another reason why you don't belong there. You're not as hardheaded as a Gryffindor. Most of the time." She added before Kara lightly smacked her girlfriend's leg. Lena just chuckled, grabbing Kara's hand and intertwining their fingers. "Ready to start actually watching the movie again?" Kara nodded, satisfied with their conversation.

* * *

"You know, if they ever did some sort of prequel to this series. You know during the first Wizarding War, I think you'd make a great young Bellatrix Black." Kara said as the two watched the crazed witch fight at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Lena chuckled.

"Why, because you think I'm an evil, xenophobic, if not very smart and beautiful, dark witch?" She teased. Kara blushed a little bit.

"No, but I think you can be scary enough to play it convincingly." She shrugged. "And hey… I don't think there's anything wrong with being a bad girl once in awhile." She whispered the last bit sheepishly. Lena raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" She said, her voice getting lower. A tone that made Kara's spine tingle a little bit. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Kara gulped as Lena leaned down a little bit. "After all, who doesn't love a bad girl?" Kara squeaked before Lena laughed and placed a gentle kiss on Kara's nose.

The blonde pouted. "That is so not fair Lena." The CEO laughed loudly.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you get flustered so easily, Kara. You make it too easy. Bring it on yourself." Kara just huffed and snuggled closer into Lena's stomach before returning to the movie.

* * *

 **A/N: This is a little bit shorter, but I really just wanted to update. There's been so much Hogwarts AU'ing going around Tumblr that I wanted to write it as one of my fluff chapters. Yes, I headcanon Lena as a Slytherin and Kara as a Hufflepuff. Sue me. Also, there's been these random posts of Katie McGrath as a young Bellatrix Black, so there's that too. For what it's worth, I'd love to see that.**

 **Anyways, like I said, taking a little break from Cadmus to write some fluff. So here you go.**


	9. Guarded

**Busted  
** **Chapter 9  
SuperCorp**  
 **Rating: T**

* * *

It had been a full month since Kara had been kidnapped and there was still no sign of what Lena's mother and Cadmus were up to. Lena herself was getting a little antsy. It was nerve wracking enough for Kara's life to potentially be in danger, never mind it being in danger from her own mother. Unbeknownst to Kara and the DEO, Lena had decided to take matters into her own hands. She spent a lot of her free time, what little she had of it, to begin with, trying to break into Cadmus' security systems to no avail. She had been toying with the idea of trying to get Winn involved in her plans, but she was a little wary of his secret keeping abilities. He was almost as bad as Kara.

But it hadn't been all bad. Ever since their Harry Potter marathon, the couple, mainly Kara, had insisted that the two spend the weekends together. She didn't care what they did, as long as it was together. Some couples might find that arrangement exhausting, especially because the two saw each other fairly frequently over the week, but Lena enjoyed it. Immensely. She enjoyed her time with Kara. The reporter was a breath of fresh air after being stuck in board meetings and behind her desk all week.

Sometimes they would have a weekend in at Lena's apartment, watching movies. Other times they would try to double date with Alex and Maggie. And other times they would go out to a club, just the two of them. Kara always felt a little out of place at clubs and bars since she couldn't get drunk, but she found herself genuinely enjoying her time, simply because Lena was there.

One such night, Lena had a few of glasses of whiskey and that had loosened her up enough to grab Kara's hand and lead her out onto the dance floor. Kara had sputtered a little bit but allowed herself to be pulled so closely to Lena's body that there was no light shining between them. Kara's cheeks flushed a deep shade of red, but the room was so dark that no one could probably see it. Lena's hands went up to circle around Kara's neck, dancing along to the rhythm of the music. She leaned in to whisper in Kara's ear, "Just let go." She said, seductively lacing every syllable.

Kara felt a shot of heat run through her body at Lena's tone of voice, but followed her girlfriend's instructions and let her hands settle on Lena's hips, attempting to match Lena's pace. It took her a few minutes to find the right rhythm, but eventually the two were moving in sync, completely oblivious to the leering stares of the people around them.

Lena found her face drifting closer to Kara's neck. She was sure that the superhero could feel her breath, despite the atmosphere surrounding them. Kara's senses were significantly heightened past a normal human. As the couple danced, Lena felt Kara's hands wander, from her hips to her waist, then down the curve of her back. Before finding purchase on her ass. Lena pulled her head back slightly, raising an eyebrow at Kara, who flushed red. But Lena noticed that the Kryptonian didn't remove her hands from where they were resting on her body.

So Lena decided to see how far she could push Kara. The blonde had this endearing innocence and awkwardness about her, but Lena had to admit she had been thinking of _other_ ways she could enjoy her girlfriend. She didn't want to push Kara into anything, especially given the circumstances of the situation with Cadmus. And she admired Kara more than she even wanted to admit to herself. Lena knew she had to do this one right. Because Kara had proven that she was different. She wasn't like all the others.

The raven-haired CEO began to pull Kara by the neck off the dance floor. Kara's hands never left their resting place, but she followed Lena into a darkened corner before she was pulled in to kiss her girlfriend. The two had their fair share of make out sessions, but to Lena, they had never been as _intense_ as the situation they were curled up in at that moment. Lena's back was against the wall, Kara resting on top of her, pinning her to the smooth stone. Kara had moved one hand from Lena's ass to pressing up against the wall, hoping that it would keep her knees from collapsing.

One of Lena's hands had moved to cup Kara's face, pulling it closer to her own. Their lips moving together in harmony. The CEO was curious how far Kara was willing to go, so she took her other hand and quickly slipped it under the shirt Kara was wearing, feeling the hero's strong abs. Kara shuttered at the touch, but hesitantly pushed at Lena's lips. It wasn't until Lena's hand started to move further up when Kara finally broke away. "Lena…" She panted. "I…" She tried, before looking down, obviously a little embarrassed.

Lena's eyes softened, though she was sure her pupils were still dilated. Her voice still a little husky. "Tell me when to stop, and I'll stop. I don't want to force you to start anything Kara. You know that." She reassured her girlfriend. Kara smiled, grabbing Lena's hand that the CEO had pulled out from her shirt.

"It's just that… I don't want us to do this here. And you're right, I'm not ready for… this yet. I want to be able to enjoy it. And not worry that Cadmus might show up at any time and try to take me down for good. Or worse, come after you." Kara admitted. Lena nodded in understanding, taking Kara's hand.

"Do you want to go back to my apartment, cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie?" Lena asked sincerely. And she could just about make out Kara nodding to her suggestion. So, she intertwined their fingers and led her out of the club and back into the arms of home.

* * *

Lena sat and watched a sleeping Kara Danvers, the blonde's head laying in her lap. The CEO ran her fingers through Kara's hair absentmindedly. The movie the two were watching, long since abandoned, turned off as soon as Lena realized that Kara was asleep. She dare not move because watching Kara sleep was far too precious for her to interrupt.

So Lena drank in the sight of Kara Danvers. Sleep was one of the few times she had seen Kara truly relaxed. Let her carefully constructed restraints come unshackled. Lena knew that her girlfriend had to be mindful of her powers every day and that put her always slightly on edge. Kara was such a kind hearted person. She never wanted to hurt anyone, intentionally or unintentionally with her powers. Lena knew that Kara tried to hide it and she had learned to hide it well, but Lena could always see right through her.

The blonde always had to be on guard. Always had to control herself for fear of hurting someone. For fear of hurting someone she loved. Lena could understand that. She may not have Supergirl's strength. But she had the Luthor name. And that sometimes did just as much damage as her girlfriend's superpowers. People of her last name had done so many terrible things. And for a long time Lena thought she was just destined to follow their example.

But Kara had shown her kindness. Acknowledged her for Lena. Not defined her by the Luthor part of her name. And Lena would never be more appreciative for that. She showed the young CEO that she could make a name for herself outside her family. And watching Kara truly unguarded as she slept, she wondered if, eventually, she might be able to do the same for Kara.

* * *

 **A/N: Decided to write a little sexier but still kind of cheesy romantic sort of chapter. My finals are pretty much done with so I should have some more time to devote to my SuperCorp writing. I do want to cut this off sometime soon because honestly it was never meant to be more than one or two chapters. And it's nearing 10. I do want to write a little bit of a longer story, outlined and all though for the next one. Probably will be a Soulmate/Slowburn. If that sounds like an odd combination, just go take a look at my story _Hourglass_ and you'll see what I'm talking about.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed.**


	10. Trust Me

**Trust Me  
Chapter 10  
SuperCorp  
Rating: T**

* * *

Lena was sat in her office, pouring over quarterly reports that she had to review. She honestly hated the paperwork side of business, but she knew that the other parts of her job, being able to really make a difference with LCorp, more than made up for it. She heard the door open and looked up with a smile, expecting that Kara had decided to drop by for a surprise visit. But that smile slid right off of her face when she saw Lillian Luthor standing across from her. Her mask of impassiveness was quickly put in place, but she knew her mother had seen her.

"Lena, I'm hurt. You're not happy to see your own mother?" Lillian asked, seemingly mocking her adoptive daughter. Lena just huffed and grimaced.

"What can I do for you, _mother_?" Lena asked, wanting to get down to business.

"What? Can a mother not drop by and see how her daughter is doing?" Lena chuckled.

"You never seemed to care before." She bit back. Lillian raised an eyebrow but relented.

"I've heard rumors, Lena. You're dating a reporter?" She hissed. Lena steeled her gaze.

"What of it?" She replied icily.

"The cousin of Clark Kent?" Lillian asked, a little triumph in her voice. Lena frowned, not knowing how her mother knew that. "You know he basically put your brother in jail."

"That has nothing to do with her," Lena said, calmly, but gripping the armrests of her chair.

"It has everything to do with her Lena. I can't allow you to get involved with an… alien." Lena, again, frowned, trying to keep her face as neutral as possible, but inside she was panicking. Luckily, her mother took her frown as disapproval at the revelation, rather than directed at her. "You didn't know then? Why am I not surprised. Why don't you run along and ask your little girlfriend who she really is." Lillian said with a smirk and left Lena's office without so much as a goodbye.

Lena just sat in her chair and ran a hand through her hair. If her mother knew Kara was Supergirl, it was only a matter of time before they enacted whatever plan they had in mind. She knew she needed to talk to Kara. She picked up her phone and sent Kara a quick text.

 **Lena: We need to talk. I just have a visit from my mother. Are you busy?**

 _Kara: No. Want me to come to your office?_

 **Lena: No, too risky. Come over tonight?**

 _Kara: Okay_

Lena sighed, sitting back in her chair. She just hoped her mother would postpone her plans long enough so that she could come up with a plan to stop her.

* * *

Later that evening, Kara and Lena were sat on the couch in Lena's apartment. Kara with a glass of water in her hand, Lena a glass of wine. "So what was this meeting with your mother about?" Kara asked, a little concerned. Lena took a breath.

"Cadmus knows. About you, I mean." Kara's eyes widened.

"You mean…" Lena nodded to answer her unspoken question. "Great. I… I need to tell Alex. Hank. The DEO. Somebody." Kara said, rattling off names. Lena quickly took Kara's hand to silence the blonde.

"Kara. Stop for a second. Think. This could be a great opportunity." Kara frowned.

"Lena? What are you…" Pausing before Lena's train of thought dawned on her. "No! There is no way I'm letting you use yourself as bait. Besides, she already knows we're dating!" Lena sighed, knowing this idea wasn't going to be easy to pitch to Kara.

"Kara, honey. Listen to me. My mother didn't know I knew about you being an alien. She expects me to confront you about it. If we break up and I go to her and tell her I felt betrayed, and that I wanted to help her, she would believe me. She doesn't know me well enough to know otherwise. I can figure out what they're planning. And put a stop to it." Kara shook her head.

"There has to be another way! One that doesn't involve putting yourself in danger." Kara said, somewhat angrily. Lena knew she wasn't angry with her, rather angry with the situation. Lena cupped Kara's face with her hand.

"Kara. This will be the easiest for everyone. Alex and Hank would agree with me. I promise you, I'll be as careful as possible, but I can't just sit by and let my mother try to destroy the aliens in National City. And eventually, the world if I know her ambitions. There's an opportunity here. I can't let it just slip away." Lena tried to convince her girlfriend to let her do this. Kara put her hand on Lena's before looking her in the eye.

"I'm not going to be able to stop you, am I?" She asked, in a voice that was smaller than Lena had ever heard.

"Kara, you're the one with the superpowers. You could stop me if you really wanted to. But I'm asking you not to. Let me be the hero for once." Lena could see the beginnings of tears in Kara's eyes, so the CEO pulled Kara in for a hug. The Kryptonian wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, tightly. Like she was afraid Lena would disappear.

"I don't want to let you go Lena." She whispered into Lena's ear. "What if something happens to you?"

"Then I trust that Supergirl will swoop in and save me. But this is something that I have to do alone Kara. It will work, but I need you trust me. I don't know what my mother will ask me to do." Kara nodded.

"You want me to trust that whatever you do, it isn't you." Lena nodded, Kara's face still buried in her neck.

"I… I don't want to do anything to hurt you. Or anyone else. But if this is going to work, my mother has to believe me."

"I… I trust you, Lena." Kara pulled back, looking her girlfriend in the eye. "And I… uhm… I love you." Lena's eyebrows shot up, but a wide smile graced her lips. She leaned in and pressed her lips against Kara's. The blonde yelped in surprise, before melting into the kiss, pulling Lena by the shirt closer to her. When the two finally broke apart, Lena rested her forehead against Kara's.

"In case you didn't know, I love you too."

 **A/N: So, I decided it was time to move forward a bit. I'm in the process of outlining my next SuperCorp story (hint: it's going to be a soulmate AU) but I needed to finish this one up first. We'll probably be seeing the wrap up of the Cadmus storyline and then leave our favorite couple. So, you have that to look forward to.**


	11. It's A Trap

**Busted**  
 **Chapter 11**  
 **Supercorp**  
 **Rating: T**

* * *

"Prove you're with me." Lillian said, handing Lena the key. The CEO gave her mother a wary look but held her hand out to accept the key. She had come this far, she couldn't back out now. Even she had been surprised at how quickly her mother had fallen into her carefully laid trap. If she didn't hate Lillian so much, she would have been a little hurt at how quickly her mother sought to use her and how much she didn't know her own daughter.

* * *

After Lena had convinced Kara that her plan was for the best, she had kissed her girlfriend goodbye and Kara had allowed Lena to basically kick her out of her apartment, feigning a bad breakup in case Cadmus was watching them.

Lena had been correct in her assumption that they had, because as soon as Kara had left the building, tears in her eyes that were too convincing to be fake, Lena's phone rang. "I see you finally have come to your senses, Lena." The CEO rolled her eyes but replied in an icy voice.

"You were right. She's been lying to me for months." It wasn't hard to Lena to slip back under her cold and impassive mask. She was practiced enough as LCorp CEO. "She is dangerous," Lena said. She heard Lillian chuckle.

"I told you Lena, all of this, I'm doing it for you and Lex." Lena had to try very hard not to scoff but instead continued to listen. "So, are you ready to rid National City and then the world of the alien virus?" Lena closed her eyes, and thought 'Kara, forgive me.' Before she heard herself actually say "Yes."

* * *

It turned out that Lillian had taken Kara's blood to gain entry to the Fortress of Solitude, where they had taken a strain of what was known as the Medusa virus. From what her mother had told her, it was originally developed by the Kryptonians to wipe out all non-Kryptonians in case of invasion on their home planet. Lena had been a little taken aback that the same people from the same planet as sunshine Kara Danvers could create such a weapon.

But when she had asked Lillian how this helped them, she had run into a wall. "Lena, you don't think I'm going to just reveal my secrets to you just yet? You may have finally come to your senses, but until you prove yourself, I'm keeping an eye on you." Lena rolled her eyes but nodded. She figured it wasn't going to be a very easy process. But she had made a promise to Kara. That she was going to be the hero this time. And she wasn't going to let the love of her life down.

It had been a hard couple of days, keeping her distance from Kara. Sitting up in her office, working on paperwork. And maybe, on the side, doing as much discrete research on the Medusa virus as she could. Eventually, after a little bit of digging and maybe a little bit of hacking, she had found that Cadmus needed isotope 454 to make the virus work. She didn't know how Cadmus had changed the virus to not include humans in its genetic makeup, but it was clear that they needed the isotope. And unluckily for them, LCorp was in possession of the sole sample of it. The gears started turning in her mind. If she wanted to gain her mother's trust and eventually take them down, she would have to give up the isotope. But if she did, the entire alien population would be at risk, including Kara. She knew that the Medusa virus was not originally designed to harm Kryptonians, but if Cadmus could alter it to not affect humans, they could probably alter it to also harm Kryptonians.

She couldn't just call in a favor to Agent Danvers on this one either. At her insistence, Lena had forced Kara to not tell anyone, including her sister, about their plan. The fewer people that knew, the better. It would make everything more convincing if no one except her and Kara knew the truth. Hopefully, she could make it up to everyone after this was all over. But at the end of the day, Kara was the one who really mattered to her. If she could beg forgiveness from Kara, she'd accept whatever else came her way.

She heard a commotion outside her office door before the doors burst open and a very angry looking Alex Danvers came striding in, followed closely by Jess. "Miss. Luthor, I'm sorry. She... " Lena cut Jess off quickly.

"It's alright Jess. Agent Danvers is quite welcome. Please be sure to make sure we're not disturbed." She said with authority before Jess nodded, shutting the doors behind her. Lena turned her attention to the angry DEO agent in front of her. She hadn't exactly expected Alex Danvers to come bursting into her office, but she couldn't say she was surprised either. "Alex, how can I help you?" She asked, sitting down in her chair, eyebrow raised. Alex opened her mouth, seemingly about to yell, but decided against it. Instead, hardening her gaze at the CEO.

"How could you, Lena?" Lena frowned, not entirely sure what Kara had told everyone, so she waited. "My sister trusted you. Loved you!" Alex said in an icy tone that rivaled her own. "And you turn around a break her heart? How? You said yourself to me that you loved her!" Alex said, her voice getting more and more unrestrained.

"Things change, Agent Danvers," Lena replied coolly, trying to keep her unimpressed mask in place. And judging by Alex's rising anger, it was working. She wasn't intentionally trying to get a rise out of Kara's sister, but when a hostile woman comes barging into your office, sometimes it's hard.

"How?" Alex said, her voice cracking a little bit. "You know, Kara won't even talk about you anymore. She just goes about her day like you don't exist. What could you have said or done to my sister that she just shuts down like that?" Lena couldn't help but sympathize with Alex Danvers. She was just looking out for her sister. But Lena was looking out for Kara too.

"It doesn't matter Agent Danvers. That's between me and Kara. Now, if you're quite finished, please get out of my office." Lena said, frowning. Alex shook her head.

"You're not getting off the hook that easily, _Luthor_ ," Alex said, her last name dripping from the woman's voice like a poison. Lena flinched slightly. "You know, I really trusted you at one point. Because Kara trusted you. And I thought you were different." Lena couldn't describe how those specific words had stung. But she couldn't let her mask drop now. If she managed to save Kara's life, even enduring Alex Danvers' hatred for the rest of her life would be worth it. Even if Kara couldn't pick her over her sister. "But I guess I was wrong. I'm watching you Luthor. And if you do anything to harm Kara or any of the aliens in National City, you're going to wish you had never met me." Alex finished before stalking out of Lena's office.

The raven haired CEO watched Alex go, and as the doors closed, she slumped back in her chair, allowing a few tears to roll down her cheek.

* * *

As she predicted, Lillian asked her for isotope 454. Luckily for her and unluckily for Lillian, Lena had come up with a plan. She had gone to the labs to check up on the isotope, to see if there was anything she could do. And she, along with one of the lab techs that she trusted, managed to modify the isotope to where it would appear normal but changed the chemical breakdown enough to where if it was used for Medusa, it would render the virus inert. At least, if everything went to plan. It wasn't like they could test it. But it was still one of Lena's more skillful accomplishments.

She was a talented engineer and chemist, but Lena had no real idea if it would work. She hoped. And calculated that it had over an eighty percent chance of success, but that twenty percent terrified her. If she was wrong, everything she had done would be for not. And at that point, honestly, she would willingly turn herself in to Alex Danvers.

* * *

"Prove you're with me." Lena accepted the key from her mother. It was now or never. If she turned that key, there would be no going back. Either the virus was inert and therefore harmless. Or she was going to be directly responsible for the deaths of thousands of aliens. But she couldn't afford to not turn it. Her mother would get suspicious. And while she had secretly called the police when they had arrived at the launch site, it would still be minutes before they could get here. The only thing she could to do stall would be to turn the key.

She approached the console as the two women heard a thump behind them. They both turned to see Supergirl and Director Henshaw standing behind them. "Don't do it, Lena." The CEO could hear the hurt in Kara's voice. It sounded to genuine to back acting. And Kara wasn't that good at faking her feelings. Kara genuinely was hurt. And that alone broke Lena's heart. But she had a mission to finish.

"Why not, I'm a Luthor." She spat before turning the key. The rocket launcher fired and flew towards the city, Kara looking at Henshaw before flying after it. Lena didn't pay much attention to what happened after that. She felt numb. A little sick. And her heart hurt. The genuine hurt in Kara's voice shook her to the core.

Things happened in a blur to Lena. She saw the rocket explode and the virus descend on the city like a great orange cloud, even reaching all the way back to where they were. Director Henshaw who had been fighting a cyborg that her mother had basically created shifted back to his human form after outting himself as a giant white alien. And having the cyborg thrown off of him and destroyed by Kara.

Kara looked around that the orange particles surrounding them and Lena's heart leapt when both she and Director Henshaw were unharmed. Her mother, on the other hand, was baffled. "They should be dead. All aliens should be dead." Lena smirked, approaching her mother, Lillian turning to face her daughter. "You. You switched out the isotope. You made the virus inert." Lena gave Lillian a hard look.

"I did." She replied in a very smug tone of voice as she heard police sirens. She looked over to see Detective Sawyer pulling up. "And I called the police." Lillian gave her daughter one last, cold and disappointed look before being escorted away. Maggie grinned at the CEO, saluting her. Lena nodded as Kara approached her.

* * *

 **A/N: Think there's going to be one more chapter after this. Maybe one more and an epilogue. I want to try to finish this before the end of the year, so I've got 3 days. Haha. So the essential climax of this story. Short. Sweet. To the point. As I've said multiple times before, this was never supposed to be more than like a one shot. And then, well. Yeah.**

 **I promise the next story I write will be more thought out. And longer. And more detailed. But yeah. I'm glad you all have seemed to enjoy this for the most part. It was a nice warm up to writing Supercorp.**


	12. I Love You

**Busted  
Chapter 12  
Supercorp  
Rating: T**

* * *

"Lena," Kara said in a shaky voice. Lena could detect the vulnerability in her girlfriend's voice. She could tell that Kara wanted to give her a hug. But couldn't because she was in the suit.

"Supergirl," Lena replied. "I… I'm sorry." Lena apologized softly. Kara nodded.

"You shouldn't have to apologize for anything. You were a hero tonight Lena. Everyone should be _thanking_ you." Kara replied, confidence returning to her voice. "You saved all the aliens in National City." Lena nodded stiffly.

"'Scuse me Ms. Luthor." Lena and Kara turned to see a police office. "We'll be needing a statement from you." Lena nodded.

"Of course Office, just a moment?" She asked and the office nodded and walked back over to his fellow officers. "Come over tonight? We probably should talk." Lena said sadly, her heart still aching from Kara's behavior earlier. She just wanted to make sense of it all. Kara nodded.

"I'll come over when we're finished cleaning this up. I don't know when it'll be, though." Kara trailed off.

"I'll stay up as long as necessary Kara. I… We just need to talk. Soon." Kara nodded in agreement as Lena smiled sadly, walking over to Detective Sawyer, prepared to give her statement.

* * *

It was after 2 in the morning when Lena heard Kara land on the balcony of her apartment. She had left the doors open as she sat on her couch, a glass of wine sitting on her coffee table, a laptop on her lap, getting some work done while she waited for Kara. She looked up to see an exhausted Kryptonian walking into her apartment. Kara flopped down next to Lena.

"Long night?" Lena asked and Kara sighed.

"Very. I'm glad it's over. But Alex wanted to be sure that there weren't going to be any more immediate threats tonight. We'll be trying to track down the rest of Cadmus for the next few months probably. We can't be sure even with their leader behind bars, that they will stop." Lena heard the unspoken, 'And I'll be trying to protect you now too.'

"I... " Kara cut Lena off.

"Don't you start apologizing again." Kara insisted. "Cadmus needed to be stopped. And while I wish you hadn't put yourself in danger like that…" Kara huffed. "You ended up stopping your mom." Lena sat back on the couch.

"Do I want to know why you sounded so hurt tonight? When I was about the turn the key you told me not to do it. Your voice. There was real hurt there, Kara. Did you really think that I was going to harm people?" Lena asked, vulnerability in her voice. She looked into Kara's blue eyes and saw them dip downwards before looking back up, softening a bit.

Kara grabbed the CEO's hand, squeezing it tightly. "No. Nothing like that. I just... " Kara closed her eyes. "It's been hard, Lena. I've missed you so much. Seeing you there and not being able to pull you into my arms and hug you. It hurt more than I cared to admit." Kara said. Lena gave Kara a sad smile, before wrapping her arms around the blonde superhero. "When you turned the key, I hoped you had a plan. But I admit, the thought 'what if it didn't work' did fly through my mind." Kara admitted, her arms around Lena's waist, her face laying on Lena's shoulder.

Kara stiffened a bit at her admission, but Lena rubbed her back, soothingly. "Admittedly, I did too. I figured the modifications we made to the isotope would work, but I wasn't sure. I didn't know if I was going to be responsible for genocide. But I didn't have any other choice." Lena said softly.

"But it did work. You saved thousands of people." Kara said, pulling back from Lena. "So, how are _you_ feeling?" Kara asked. "It couldn't have been easy. To do what you did." Lena sighed.

"It wasn't. But it was the right thing to do. My mother… She wanted to do awful things. Murder innocents. Just because they were different. There are bad aliens out there, but that doesn't justify killing all of them." Lena said. Kara smiled, cupping Lena's face.

"And that's why you're Lena. Not just a Luthor. That's part of you. The best parts. The passion, the drive, the ambition. But you're not cold. You're dangerous when you want to be, but in the best way possible." Lena blushed a little bit at the compliments pouring out of Kara's mouth.

"I missed you, Kara. My mother… No. Lillian. She was never very pleasant when I was a child, but I had forgotten just how much she didn't care about me." Kara remained silent, not wanting to interrupt her girlfriend. "Sure, she pretended. When it was necessary. But being around her again. I was just a tool to her. A means to get the isotope to make the virus work. I admit, the sound of pride in her voice as she gave me the key was something that I would have given anything as a child to hear. But now, it just felt evil. I remember when I first found out my mom was involved with Cadmus, I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that her hatred was directed at anyone but me."

Kara nodded. "I know what it's like to be disillusioned by parents." She sympathized. "My father created the Medusa virus. He said he was saving lives. But to him and everyone else in the Science Guild, Kryptonian lives were the only ones that mattered." Lena could hear the hurt in Kara's voice.

"He was just looking out for his people. His family." Lena tried to comfort Kara.

"But what he was doing. It's not really any different than what your mom was trying to do. She was just trying to protect the humans from us…" Lena cut Kara off.

"My mother only had herself in mind Kara. She might have said that she cared about the human race, but this was always about gaining influence for herself. This was never about anyone else." Lena said.

"I… I suppose you're right," Kara said. The hero's eyes flicked down to Lena's lips and back up.

"Lena… Can I kiss you?" She asked timidly. "I mean… I know it's been a long day. And you're probably really tired, but I've just missed you so much…" Lena cut Kara's rambling off by pressing her lips to Kara's. It was like a dying man in the desert drinking water for the first time in days. The couple hungrily drank each other in. They had been separated for a number of days after all.

When they broke apart, Kara rested her forehead against Lena's. "I love you." She said happily.

Lena grinned. She had never imagined that she would be able to have something like this in her life. Someone who loved her for who she was. Not for her last name. Not for the wealth or influence she had. But someone who saw who she really was. And would love her no matter what. "I love you too, Kara Zor-El."

The pair sat on the couch together a while longer, before Lena yawned. "You should go to bed. It's almost three in the morning." Kara said.

"Only if you get into bed with me," Lena said cheekily. Kara blushed a deep shade of red, but nodded, allowing Lena to pull her off the couch and lead her to the bedroom. Lena tossed Kara a spare set of bottoms and a t-shirt.

Once the two had changed, not without some staring on both of their parts, Lena got into bed, Kara behind her. The blonde wrapped an arm around Lena's stomach, pulling her closer to her. Lena snuggled into Kara's warm body. Before the two fell asleep, Lena murmured, "What did you say to your sister that made her burst into my office and threaten my life anyway?" Kara groaned.

* * *

 **A/N: Welp. Okay! You didn't think Kara was actually hurt by Lena, did you? Of course not. Those two idiots are too in love with each other. I might write an epilogue, though I don't really have an idea for it. But since when have I ever had an idea for this story before just sitting down and writing it.**

 **It's been a fun ride on this one. Next is going to be my Soulmate AU, which I should start sometime in the next week or so. Not really sure. Finishing the outline still. Slowburn Soulmate. Yeah. That's a thing. A thing I'm pretty good at.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the story! It's been real. Supercorp trash for life!**


	13. Aftermath

**Busted  
Chapter 13  
Supercorp  
Rating: T**

* * *

Lena was snuggled up against Kara's side, her head buried into Kara's neck, simply allowing herself to relax and take in Kara's scent. The alien had her arm wrapped around hergirlfriend, her own head resting against the top of the CEO sitting next to her. The two sat in Kara's apartment in silence, their free hands intertwined together. Kara hadn't felt more at peace in her life. Everything seemed to finally be falling into place.

Cadmus was still out there, some small cells of the group remaining, even after the head had been severed. It was going to be a long time before the group could be taken out. And even then, Kara doubted it would fully go away, rather the ideology of Cadmus would be taken up by others. A terrorist organization for all intents and purposes didn't give up easily. It was a war of ideologies, not a war between countries that could just be solved with treaties and deterrents. There would always be anti-alien sentiments and therefore groups like Cadmus would always exist.

And Kara, along with the DEO, would always be there to combat them. They would always fight for the rights of aliens. Kara looked down at Lena's head laying against her shoulder. Lena had done National City a great service. And over the months after Lillian Luthor had been caught, prosecuted and convicted, she had done all she could as Kara Danvers to make sure Lena came out as clean as possible. It hadn't been easy. Snapper had desperately wanted her to write "the last Luthor" angle, questioning if Lena would follow the same path of her brother and mother eventually. But Kara was adamant with him that she wouldn't do that.

That decision had almost cost her job, but James had stepped in and stopped Snapper from all but firing her. James wasn't entirely sold on Lena's goodness yet, but he trusted Kara and he believed in her. So he told Snapper to let Kara write the story from the angle she wanted. Snapper grumbled but had no choice but to allow it. And Kara had tried her best to keep it as unbiased as possible.

She had written the truth. Or as close to the truth that she could give to the public. Lena Luthor was a hero. Yes, Lena had been the one to turn the key. But only after switching out the isotopes to make sure the Medusa virus had been inert. She had made sure her mother would be taken to justice and had testified against her in court, despite the attempts on her life that followed. That Lena Luthor was truly the hero of the hour and that she deserved to be recognized as such.

Some people reacted positively to the article Kara had written. Some negatively. Some called LCorp and its CEO an alien loving traitor to humanity. Others called Lena a hero to alien kind. But Lena never let it affect her. She had the support and love of Supergirl. And that was enough for her to believe that she did the right thing. "Mmm Kara, I love you," Lena mumbled into Kara's neck, pressing a kiss to the Kryptonian's skin.

Kara squeezed Lena's hand gently, replying, "I love you too," before kissing the top of Lena's head.

"Who'd of imagined it? A Luthor and a Super together?" Lena said and Kara chuckled.

"That line sounds familiar." Kara murmured.

"Yes, but now we're not just working together, we're together together," Lena said, her face still tucked into Kara's neck.

"That is quite true. And I wouldn't have it any other way. This Super is so in love with her Luthor." Kara said cheesily. Lena just laughed.

"That was awful Kara." Kara blushed a little bit but laughed along with Lena. "But if I'm your Luthor, then you're my Super," Lena said, finally pulling herself away from Kara's neck to look into the Super's blue eyes. Kara nodded eagerly.

"Of course." She said simply, before pulling Lena in to capture her lips in a soft, but passion filled kiss. One turned into two and steadily Lena ended up on top of Kara's lap, her hands cupping the back of Kara's neck.

"I really want to continue you, but…" Kara breathed between kisses, "everyone will be coming over in about five minutes. I don't know if we can finish that quickly." The alien said, though her hands didn't stray from under Lena's shirt.

"You're quite right. If memory serves, someone's alien constitution enables her to keep on going for hours into the night." Lena teased and Kara flushed a deep red, though felt a shot of arousal stream through her body. She groaned.

"Lena, you can't say things like that to me when my sister is on her way. Not to mention Winn, James, Mon-El, and Maggie. Plus Lucy is finally in town too." Kara complained, knowing she was not going to be able to focus on anything else besides getting Lena into bed with her later. Lena just smirked.

"You'll just have to control yourself tonight. You wouldn't want to scar your sister again." Lena chuckled. Kara rolled her eyes, Lena bringing up the one time that Alex had nearly caught them in the middle of being intimate on the couch. She sometimes cursed her sister for not knocking, ever. Luckily, Alex had been on her own. Kara didn't know what she would do if Maggie was with her. Or Rao forbid, Mon-El, Winn, or James.

"Yes, I'd rather not to that. I think that scarred _me_." Kara said in response, pulling her hands out from under Lena's shirt, instead placing them on her girlfriend's waist, Lena's hands resting on the back of the couch to steady herself, her forehead resting against Kara's.

"So, are you ready to kick everyone's asses tonight?" Lena asked Kara with a laugh. Kara nodded eagerly. Ever since Maggie and Lena had joined in on game night, it had made things even more competitive. When Kara and Alex were on the same team, they tended to steamroll over everyone else, especially in games like charades. But with the girlfriends joining in, it usually ended up being a real competition between Alex and Maggie, Kara and Lena, and Winn and James. Though when Lucy and/or Mon-El joined in as well, James usually paired with Lucy, Winn with Mon-El.

Lena never thought she'd have something akin to a family again. Lex was the closest thing she had. And that worked out well for her in the end. She hadn't opened her heart to love again until Kara had walked into her life. She gained so much over the last year. A loving girlfriend, who she may or may not have been planning to propose to in the near future. A whole host of friends that she adored. And the family that she had been missing.

Truly. Kara had given her everything. And it had all started because the alien had forgotten to take off her super suit.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, legit this is the last chapter. I still stand by my statement that this was only supposed to be a one-shot that turned into something far more. I have enjoyed writing this, but I really need to get a move on to other things.  
**

 **Also. This chapter is extremely cheesy. But hey, I'm a real closet romantic, sue me. Hope you guys enjoyed the story. It's been a blast to write.**


End file.
